


More than just Fetching Coffee, More than just an Errand Boy

by vanitypride



Series: Naegami OneShot Series (October 2018) [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: M/M, Naegami, Office Sex, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: It’s another late night at the office for a certain Togami executive and his secretary, but it’s not just any ordinary late night. This particular evening boasted far more exciting pleasures than finishing up paperwork or fetching coffee.





	More than just Fetching Coffee, More than just an Errand Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I’m late with my posting again. My apologies for that! >.< But I’m hoping it was well worth the wait for you. <3 This is the final oneshot to my Naegami series for October 2018, but this is certainly not the last you’ll see of me. The first and third oneshots of this series have inspired my creative mind to write a story of Hope’s Peak school life before the killing game.
> 
> But back to this oneshot, it takes place in Byakuya & Makoto’s adult lives. Note how I don’t once mention the phrase ‘Togami heir’ though I was hella tempted to type it quite a few times, lol. Even in the summary I call him a ‘Togami executive.’ I also see this oneshot in an alternate universe where they didn’t go through the killing game. Perhaps these two barely knew each other in high school, but when Byakuya saw ‘Hope’s Peak’ typed up in Makoto’s resume he wasn’t passing the boy up for a second. And he sure as hell ain’t passing him up any time soon, the sex is just that good. ;)
> 
> Anywho, enough of that. Let’s get to the story, shall we?!
> 
> But first...
> 
> Danganronpa is not my original work. That credit goes to Spike Chunsoft. I do not profit from this piece, nor do I claim any copyright to the characters involved.

   
Beads of sweat began emerging from various pores across the young man’s skin, the perspiration dampening his bangs and making them stick to his forehead. His whole body felt hot, the pleasure seizing control of him rather quickly. His head leaned back against the door, lips parted as pants and moans poured forth from his mouth. And as if to relish the moment even more, he closed his eyes off to the world. Or rather to his surroundings, primarily the person responsible for getting him this worked up.

“Open those pretty brown eyes for me, Makoto.”

Makoto was barely able to register the words, his mind and ears seemingly fogged up by the euphoria consuming him. As he exposed his hazel hues, he in turn revealed the lustful gaze within them.

“Perfect."

Despite the brevity of the response he received, Makoto could see more beyond the surface. More beyond those piercing blues of his partner. More to that smirk currently plastered on the porcelain face, serving as an all too easy giveaway.

Normally, the businessman’s facial expressions were unreadable, unpredictable. When it came to matters of sex however, he tended to loosen up a bit. The one similarity between his work ethic and bedroom lifestyle was that he undoubtedly liked having control. And Makoto had never been opposed to it.

In fact, he couldn’t. And it’s not like he wanted to either. Makoto had no choice but to obey orders; after all, he was simply the errand boy, the secretary. Anything Byakuya Togami asked of him could not be denied.

Satisfaction remained stark in the executive’s gaze. Seeing Makoto succumb to him this quickly and willingly was quite the turn-on. And the brunet made a delectable sight too, completely bare before him and strapped into the door love swing. His arms were bent at the elbows, bound wrists level with his head as his hands gripped at the soft material of his binds. The loops wrapped around his thighs spread him out, knees bent so his legs felt relaxed. His tip was glistening, already leaking pre-cum. The clear fluid spread slick along his shaft as a result of the hand stroking said sensitive organ.

Sliding his hand back up the length, Byakuya made sure to apply a little extra pressure to his thumb as it rode up the undervein. A smirk played at his lips as the action elicited a gaspy groan from his assistant, the smooth and pretty throat becoming exposed to him as Makoto leaned his head back anew.

Rewarding his pet for painting such a pretty picture, Byakuya leaned down and planted kisses up the slender neck. Upon reaching an ear, he sucked the lobe into his mouth before tracing his tongue up the tragus and into the auditory canal. Another pleasured moan escaped Makoto causing Byakuya to groan in approval at the sound. His pants felt constrictive against his growing bulge, the executive wanting nothing more than to set himself free so he can claim his most-prized possession. But he wasn’t about to give in so easily or show any sign of weakness.

He needed Makoto to surrender first.

“I can tell my little errand boy is ready,” the businessman whispered hotly against his assistant’s ear. “Am I correct in that assumption?” With his hand still in purchase of the eager and twitching cock, Byakuya allowed his thumb to swipe over Makoto’s slit.

“Nnnyahhh! Ye-yes!” Makoto exclaimed as he arched his back and scrunched his eyes closed for a moment, doing his best to work past the stuttering and overwhelming bliss.

“Yes what?” The inquiry held a stern bite to it, Byakuya’s grip slowly tightening on the brunet’s shaft.

A startled gasp escaped the secretary, not because of the squeezing but rather his forgetfulness of something so simple. Something that had been expected of him. Something that he’d been ordered to do. For whenever they got intimate like this, Byakuya insisted on being called either _Master_ or _Sir_.

“Yes master,” Makoto was quick to reply, not wishing to receive harsh punishment for a minor mishap. Eyes darted between either of their azure partners, searching for any form of reassurance.

In response the executive eased his grip, smiling ever so softly at his precious lover. “That's a good boy.”

Byakuya was certain to give credit where credit was due, as long as Makoto did everything asked of him. There had only been rare incidents when the young man in question dared to defy him. In the beginning, it was probably due to shame or something to that extent. Anything recent was a result of Makoto wanting to test the limits, see how much he could take. That in itself had aroused Byakuya even more. He could never bring himself to ever hurt Makoto of course; there were boundaries set in place for that. Anytime Makoto admitted he couldn't handle a punishment or didn't want it so roughly, Byakuya made sure to heed his pet’s request. He always made sure Makoto felt comfortable with their activities, and above all he valued the man’s safety and well-being.

Setting those thoughts aside for now, Byakuya focused his attention back to his beloved errand boy.

Pleading brown eyes stared back at him as a small whimper escaped the brunet, clearly audible past closed lips. "Please sir..." he uttered softly.  
  
As if Byakuya weren't crazy enough for the young man already, those two words and the way in which they were spoken set his skin blazing with even more desire to claim Makoto over and over against his office door. And yes indeed, that was precisely where they were. His office at none other than the highly-respected Togami Corporation.

Their tryst for tonight was both exhilarating and endangering at once, but it was after hours and everyone else was long gone at this point. No one would get to hear as Makoto shouted and shrieked his name, edging closer to that ecstasy that only Byakuya Togami could grant him. No one would get to see as Makoto flailed around, losing himself to the passion. All of this was for Byakuya’s ears and eyes alone. In fact, Byakuya was all he would ever need, and the executive was determined to prove it so. Not like it would take much effort anyway, what with Makoto already desperate for his touch.  
  
The businessman had just worked his way out of his jacket, discarding it to the floor beside his feet. His fingers then loosened his necktie, gently yet swiftly tugging apart the knot and tail. Keeping his eyes locked onto Makoto’s, he slipped the tie over his head and soon undid it completely. As he re-approached his submissive secretary, Byakuya placed the accessory over the hazel eyes, coating their sight with nothing but darkness. After tying a knot behind the disheveled brown hair, Byakuya trailed his hands to further pin the bound wrists against the door. Bending down anew so his lips could feather over Makoto's ear, he said hushly, "Because my precious little Makoto begged quite nicely, I might let him have some fun removing the rest of my clothes. Would he like that?"  
  
Makoto couldn't care less that he was being addressed in the third person, as if the hot whisper were referring to someone else and not him. Being blindfolded had added such mystery and intrigue to what was about to come. The deprivation of this particular sense served to enhance other ones like hearing, smell, taste and above all...

 _Touch_.

It was what he craved most from the man towering over him. To feel those hands roam all over his body. To feel connected as one as his lover thrusted in and out of him like they had so many times before. It never got old, and truthfully never would. Every time was always a new and exhilarating experience...  
  
"Kyaaaahhh!" Makoto suddenly found himself shrieking as he felt his nipples get pinched, back arching and head tossing back as it thumped against the door.  
  
"I'm still waiting for an answer, pet," the blond warned, fingertips ghosting over the skin of Makoto's chest and collarbone, a hand soon gripping at the delicate neck. Satisfaction poured over Byakuya at feeling the smaller man swallow nervously beneath his palm.  
  
"Yes master, I want to undress you and feel you and touch you." The response was spat out like rapid-fire.  
  
Even with the makeshift blindfold, Byakuya could tell that Makoto had a desperate look in his eyes. And who was he to deprive his lover of what he wanted? Besides, Byakuya would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want all that. He longed for it too, without a doubt.  
  
"Very well. I will appease you just this once, but disobey me again and it won't be pretty."  
  
Though a threat tied into that reply, Makoto was relieved that he hadn't completely ruined his chances. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Without a word, the executive pressed closer to his willing prisoner as he undid the binds around the wrists. The love swing would still hold up the brunet's weight as the bulk of it was supported by the straps around his thighs. Byakuya simply shortened the distance between them to make it easier on the other man. After guiding the smaller hands to the top button of his white dress shirt, he dropped his own hands at his sides to let Makoto get to work. This would be a rather interesting challenge for his errand boy, but the blond was confident Makoto would fare well.  
  
Makoto Naegi was so eager he was shaking, either from excitement, from the cool air against his goosebumping skin or a combination of both. Byakuya couldn't quite tell, but it was adorable to see his partner having a bit of struggle with that first button. It didn't last too long, and soon enough the nimble digits worked their way down the line to the next and the one after that until eventually they reached the final one. Much like Byakuya had done to him earlier, Makoto allowed the tips of his fingers to run up the other's abdomen and chest. Feeling the warmth of Byakuya's skin beneath his digits sent electricity coursing up his arms, expanding all across his body.  
  
It appeared to have the same effect on the executive, starting from the places he was being touched all the way to the tips of his fingers. Makoto was always so gentle with his caresses, and they were ever so soothing as well. It was a nice way to de-stress from work, to be calmed down and relish in Makoto's touch. A pleasant shiver rolled down Byakuya’s spine as he felt petit hands cup his shoulders and slide down his arms while removing the button up, letting it fall to the floor behind him.  
  
With the shirt now off his person, Byakuya allowed his hands to find purchase of Makoto's hips, the pads of his thumbs stroking the soft skin beneath. In turn, his lips trailed another round of kisses along his lover's neck. "I could kiss your body all day..." He breathed softly against Makoto's ear, his nostrils releasing a warm little exhale into the ear canal.

Pulling back just a tad, Byakuya noted the small quiver of Makoto's lips and that was enough to draw him in and finally claim them with his own. "Mmm," he hummed, his hands roaming subconsciously over his secretary's body.  
  
In response, Makoto released a small moan of his own, kissing back his beloved with such fervor, such longing. Byakuya had teased him long enough without a kiss to his mouth, but here they were now engaging in the bliss of it.  
  
But alas, it lasted too short of time.  
  
"Don't get distracted now, Makoto," Byakuya warned softly, taking hold of the other's wrists and leading them from their niche on his shoulders down to where his belt buckle was. "You're not finished yet."  
  
The feel of the cool metal against his fingertips was quite the contrast to the smooth body heat that remained wrapped around his wrists. It was a kind of wake-up call, a reminder for him to keep going; otherwise, punishment awaited him if he delayed a moment longer.

Quick to undo the belt, Makoto followed the action with a loosening of a button, an unfastening of a fastener, and an unzipping of a zipper. Fingertips soon brushed against the skin of Byakuya's hips as they searched for the fabric of pants to bring them down along with the man's briefs.  
  
Byakuya was quite impressed with how diligent his secretary was in finishing this task. It just went to show how eager the young man was. Eager to get this all done with. Eager to get fucked by his master, by the only man who could make him feel pleasures as grandiose as the ones about to come.

Once his bottom wear surrounded only his ankles, the bare blonde stepped out of the pool of garments and back-kicked them away like they were unwanted guests to this private show. His left arm then reached over to a conveniently set-up end table beside him. Atop the surface’s center was just one item: a bottle of lube. It was all they were going to need this time around.

Upon grabbing it, he took hold of Makoto’s wrist with his free hand and gently turned it so the smaller hand faced palm up. After popping the cap open with his thumb, he poured some of the contents into Makoto’s subconsciously cupped hand.

“You know what to do,” the executive plainly stated, setting the bottle back down on the table before dropping both his arms back to his side.

Of course Makoto knew what to do. Thus with no reluctance, he wrapped his lube-covered palm around Byakuya’s cock. As he stroked the length, he lathered it up with the gel. He twisted his hand this way and that, making sure to coat every inch of his lover’s circumference.

When that maneuver occurred near his tip, Byakuya couldn’t help but cry out at the pleasure it gave him. Makoto was truly talented when it came to jerking him off, most especially when those luscious lips of his were wrapped around his cock, sucking and sliding up and down his length. And when that tongue of his would dart out to play, to ride along his undervein or kitty lick his tip, fuck was it good! No, it was more than good. More like mesmerizing. It took such strong hold of him that nothing else mattered. Nothing but Makoto pleasuring him so amazingly until he came in that precious young man’s mouth.

Another groan escaped Byakuya in real time. His head was tilted back, facial muscles contorting in tune to the desire he felt, eyes closed as he lived out the fantasy in his mind. Even his hand had tangled itself in the soft, messy brown locks of his partner. The thought of Makoto giving him a blowjob was all too alluring, but it would have to wait for another time.

“That’s enough.”

Makoto immediately ceased his actions at the order. As soon as he loosened his grip on Byakuya, he felt his wrist get guided into its strap from before. His other wrist followed, being led back to its respective place beside his head. After getting re-tied up, Makoto felt his lover’s hands pin his forearms against the door once again. The distance between them grew shorter as the other man’s body heat radiated mere millimeters away until both their naked forms made contact.

“Ohhhh…” Makoto moaned breathily, desire coursing through his body anew like an infernal blaze as Byakuya’s tip teased at his entrance.

This was it. This was the moment in which his master would swiftly enter him. The moment in which he would cry out at both the pleasure and pain of that first thrust, until it condensed down to pure pleasure with every thrust that followed. Every thrust faster and deeper than the previous one. Their bodies smacking together as the pace intensified, growing all hot and sweaty and flushed. His chest heaving, cries of ecstasy escaping his parted mouth as he edged closer and closer to release...

Except it wasn’t happening soon enough. Byakuya was biding his time for whatever reason, and it was unnecessarily irritating for Makoto’s taste.

“Please master, please,” the brunet whined, adding an extra hint of desperation to his tone now that his eyes were unable to do the job like they normally would. How Makoto wished he could lift up at least one side of the necktie blindfold to observe the reaction his plea would evoke on his lover’s face.

“Such impatience, pet,” the blond taunted lightly, a small chuckle escaping him. Nipping at the shell of Makoto’s ear, he then asked, “You want my cock that badly? Driving deep and hard into you?” Byakuya smirked as his errand boy squirmed around, whimpering in response to the hot, dirty words.

“Yes, I want it badly, sir. I want you to fuck me so good over and over. Just fuck me master, please.”

Despite Makoto not being able to see him, Byakuya’s eyebrows still raised in amused curiosity. It always felt so foreign to hear such language spring from the other man’s lips. Makoto was rarely one to curse, but that all changed when it was just the two of them alone like this. Something would take over the brunet, making him spout such wonderful phrases. That in turn drove Byakuya to madness, wanting nothing more than to grant his precious Makoto everything he asked for.

And so, Byakuya Togami did just that. He gave into his pet’s demands and initiated their coupling with the first thrust of his hips. In response to the deliciously tight heat gripping him, a groan escaped the executive, and such sign of pleasure was echoed by a moan from his lover. Treating the lustful cry as confirmation to keep going, Byakuya pulled back only to push back in. He repeated the motions and continued them in a steady rhythm for several rounds, eventually stepping it up a notch. As he did so, he could feel Makoto’s wrists struggling against his firm hold.

In fact, all of Makoto’s body was thrashing about as the rapture overcame him. His hips rolled back against Byakuya’s in an effort to feel more of the blond buried deep within him. His back arched, protruding his heaving chest that matched the flow of his pants, moans and occasional inaudible babbles.

“Bya-Byakuya…” he breathed lewdly, so surmounted by the pleasure that he failed to address the man in proper fashion.

As if nothing of the sort happened, --or perhaps Byakuya was willing to let it slide-- the businessman replied in equally enthralled passion. “Yes, Makoto...?”

“Touch me,” the brunet prompted shamelessly. “Please touch me, master.”

Capturing those lips with his own once again, Byakuya released one of Makoto’s wrists and trailed his hand down to grasp at the eager cock between them. Just as he’d done with the thrusting, the blond began the stroking at a slow and steady pace, eventually bringing it up to speed with the thrusting as it stood now.

“Mmmpfhhhh!” Makoto shrieked all muffled into his partner’s mouth, his cock twitching as Byakuya twisted his hand around the tip, granting the brunet so much ecstasy. He was close, so close to letting go as element after element of their intercourse compiled into one overwhelming feeling of sexual gratification. He really wasn’t sure how much more he could take, how much more he could last like this…

“Fff-Fuck!” he cried out wantonly as he pulled back from the kiss, head pressing back against the door while another spasm of his length drove him ever nearer to the edge. Makoto was seriously starting to lose it at this point that it would be senseless to hold back. Why resist when this was what he wanted, when this was what he yearned for?

“Master, master...” he started panting heavily, chest hammering more wildly than before. His fingers curled around the thick straps of his binds, the buckles precisely aligned with his palms and biting into the soft skin of them. Still, it was nothing compared to the other sensations he was feeling and relishing in. And he could feel it now. _Oh yes_ , could he feel it now. The time was fast approaching for the satiating finale he craved. “I-I-Ahhhh! Bya-Byakuya!” he screamed, spurting his seed that splattered across both their stomachs.

As Makoto finally caved in and came, his ass squeezed rather mercilessly on his partner’s shaft. While it was a straining ache, Byakuya did relish in the overall pleasure of it, allowing a groan to escape him. “Fuck, that’s good…”

Not only did it feel good because his assistant seemed needy for him, wanting his insides to get coated with his master’s seed. It was also proof of how the young man lost complete and utter control. Makoto just couldn’t bring himself to relax anymore, the euphoria too much to bear as he allowed his body to tense up until the moment that he could let go and enjoy the bliss of the aftermath.

Byakuya, meanwhile, was enjoying the sight of his secretary in said aftermath. The young man’s chest rose and fell to the beat of his panting, trying to steady his breathing back to normal. Perspiration glistened all across his body, cooling down his overheated skin. The blindfold still covered his eyes, but Byakuya had no complaints. He adored seeing his lover so vulnerable and looking ever so enticing. Makoto probably didn’t see it like that, finding himself to be more of a trapped but willing victim if anything. As for the executive, the scene displayed before him made him grow heavier with desire.

It was about time that Byakuya Togami seek release, just as his precious assistant did a brief moment ago. Now that Makoto had been given enough time to ride out his orgasm, the blond picked up his thrusting once again. He found the right pace he needed and was quickly becoming a hot mess. Pleasure racked his entire body, the grunts he released every few thrusts evolving into groans of ecstasy. His fingers grappled greedily at Makoto’s thighs, pulling the young man closer to him every instance his cock drove deep into him. And each time he felt his lover’s tight heat curling around his length, it was such exquisite friction. “Fuck, Makoto…” he breathed, soon pressing his forehead against that of his partner’s.

In that precise moment, Byakuya longed to see the brown eyes beneath the blindfold. He thus reached up a hand and gently tugged down the tie so it rested against the young man’s collarbone. As a result, Makoto blinked up at him, slight bewilderment in his gaze. Those beautiful and curious eyes held such power to them that they egged on the executive toward the path of his undoing. Grasping the brunet’s chin, he hungrily claimed Makoto’s lips and in turn sped up the rocking of his hips. Byakuya then dropped his hand to clutch at his beloved’s waist, its twin taking possession of the other side.

“Mmmm…” Makoto hummed, closing his eyes without the aid of the blindfold from before.

Byakuya echoed a pleased hum in reply, his own eyes shielded under their lids. More groans spilled forth, pouring into his lover’s cavern. As he parted from his partner’s mouth, he still remained close, breath ghosting over the brunet’s lips. “Let me see your eyes, Makoto... Let me see them as I make you mine...”

Slowly the young man opened his eyes to his lover, losing himself in the ocean-esque orbs.

“Yes, that’s it…” Byakuya breathed in approval, never faltering his gaze on the hazel hues. Even when he wanted to squeeze his eyes tight and lean his head back at the euphoria of their coupling, he kept his eyes transfixed on Makoto’s.

His precious, beautiful, wonderful Makoto.

 _His_ and _his alone_.

“Ohhh, Makoto,” the blond groaned, slightly louder than his previous cries. His heart was pounding, chest rising and falling in tandem to the beat. His breathing grew erratic as he panted through parted lips. He was edging close, feeling the pulse of his cock lodged deep within his lover. Makoto must have felt it too as he evoked a small moan. Byakuya’s ears prickled at the sound, the effect cascading along his spine, coiling in his lower belly and ending as another convulsion of his cock. “Fuck, Makoto!”

Everything he felt in that moment fueled him further. He needed more, he needed to feel more. It was the only way he’d reach his ecstasy, his desired climax. He wanted so badly to cum inside his precious pet, to continue to make the young man succumb to him, to hear him moan and be driven wildly as a result.

As if Makoto could read the man’s mind, a string of shrieks left his mouth, each cry louder and longer than the previous one. “Nnyehh... Ahhhggnn... Ahhhhh! Bya-kuyaahhh!”

And wildly indeed did the businessman get driven, the symphony of his partner’s squeals resonating through his shaft. It was amazing how the mere sounds impacted him, making him ache with longing to finally burst within his lover. “Ahhh, Makoto! Fff-fuck!”

The thrusting grew harsher, faster, every aspect of Byakuya’s inner and outer body moving to the same tempo. It was all beginning to be overwhelming, every factor piling up until it became too much to sustain, too much to maintain any form of composure. The blond quickly lost the struggle against euphoria, his head tossing back at last, heavy pants leaving his parted mouth as his face scrunched together. With a few final thrusts, the executive allowed the pleasure to take the reigns and course through him. “Makoto! Fuck! Makoto!”

Byakuya’s entire body trembled as he came hard and deep inside his lover. He felt himself sway a little, a slight dizziness washing over him. Erring on the side of caution, the blond pressed his forearms against the door in an effort to keep his balance and not fall over. His forehead rested against the crook of Makoto’s neck, exhales from both his nose and mouth blowing against the brunet’s collarbone. The sweat drenching his back slowly began evaporating as the cool air of his office brushed against him. This was by far the most draining and most rewarding orgasm Byakuya had experienced in a while. But perhaps it was too soon to think that. After all, the night was still young and this was merely the beginning of tonight’s rendezvous.

Round two was coming up next.


End file.
